mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Walkers
Combat Walkers were the mecha that appeared in the 1981 anime series Fang of The Sun Dougram. History In S.C. 140 (Dougram time system, meaning Space Century), the Federal military asked for an all-terrain heavy-weapon system to deal with the varied geographic conditions of the colony worlds. Only two companies made it through the extensive requirements testing: Abitate and Soltic. Abitate's F44A "Crabgunner" was a 12-meter, 4-legged walking tank. Soltic's own H8 "Roundfacer" was humanoid, with a single pilot located in the head. The simpler Crabgunner became the mainstay of the early Federation forces, but it was the Roundfacer that would revolutionize mechanized warfare. As the rebellion grows in number, the Federation introduces new models of Combat Armors to oppose it, many of them designed to fulfill specific roles (desert fighting, cold weather deployment, etc.). Unlike most other anime, these new machines are production models and rarely one-of-a-kind prototypes (the Dougram itself being the most notable exception). Combat Armors used by the Sun Fang rebels are marked with a gold-bordered red triangle. The Federation Occupation Forces use gold chevrons to indicate the division they are assigned to (1st, 2nd, or 3rd). The following list showcases the machines seen in the show. The terms "Soltic," "Abitate," and "Dougram" actually represent the names of the companies that built the combat armors, not the names of the machines themselves. The "common names," if any, are given in quotes. Types First Generation *'Abitate F44A "Crab Gunner":' Height: 12.2 m. Weight: 34.621 tons. The first Combat Armor, its design nevertheless influences further designs, although its shortcomings become apparent in battles facing other Combat Armors. In terms of weapons it has a linear gun on its top, armed with a 12.7mm machine gun on the cannon's top, a 30mm machine gun on their front, and a 7-tube missile pod on each side of the body. *'Abitate F44B "Tequila Gunner":' Height: 12.13 m. Weight: 35.001 tons. First introduced in by Locke, the Tequila Gunner is used in a support role, much of the time battling the Deloyer 7 team from a distance. In terms of weapons it has a linear gun on its top, armed with a 12.7mm machine gun on the cannon's top, a 30mm cannon in their front, and a 7-tube missile launcher on each side with two under the cockpit. Each side also had a balcony for gunmen. Once the Desert Gunner is developed, the Tequila Gunner is phased out. *'Abitate F44D "Desert Gunner:' Height: 15.87 m. Weight: 35.914 tons. These six-legged armors are apt at negotiating treacherous sand banks in desert environments where bipedal mecha like Dougram, having more weight-per-inch ground pressure, are particularly clumsy and less effective. In terms of weapons it has a linear gun on its top, a 30mm machine gun on their front, and a 9-tube missile pod on each side of the body. Their judicious use by the veteran Garcia Company brings Dougram dangerously close to total defeat. Second Generation *'Nicholiev AG-9 "Cabarov:' Height: 9.36 m. Weight: 15.692 tons. A support Combat Armor that only appears near the series, and one of the few Combat Armors not designed by Abitate or Soltic. Unlike other models it is capable of 360 degree rotation at the waist. In terms of weapons it has a double linear cannon on he right side of the head, a 6-tube rocket pod on each hip, and three 30mm machine guns in each side of the head. *'Soltic H8 "Roundfacer":' Height: 10.02 m. Weight: 20.965 tons. The mainstay of the Federation's Combat Armor forces, the Roundfacer is versatile and easy to produce. Its service runs right up to the final fight against the rebellion. In terms of weapons it has a 25mm chain gun in each wrist, a 9-tube missile pod on the right shoulder, and can wield either a hand linear gun which acts as a giant machine gun or a mag launcher which acts as a giant grenade launcher. The left shoulder is armed with a shield. Roundfacers can be stripped of their armor for a camouflage suit in heavy foilage terrain. For aerial assaults it can be given a giant hang glider. **'Soltic H8-RF "Korchima Special" (24th Battalion Custom):' Height: 10.09 m. Weight: 21.004 tons. This is an upgraded version of the Roundfacer, and only four of them are produced, and used by am elite Federation unit known as the Korchima Battalion. It incorporates a Laser on its forearm in-place of the Roundfacer's Linear Gun, and a powerpack for extended service. The Korchima Special is arguably more powerful than the Dougram, although Cashim's piloting skills gives him the upper-hand. Like standard Roundfacers these can be given a giant hang glider for aerial assaults. *'"Dougram":' Height: 9.63 m. Weight: 20.120 tons. Exclusively developed by Samlin, the Dougram is based on the Federation's Roundfacer, and is able to use parts from salvaged Roundfacers to keep it running. During the series the Dougram is customized for various missions, such as utilizing a Hang Glider like the Roundfacer, or a set of anti-aircraft guns to combat the Federation Duey helicopters that Cashim faces all-throughout the series. Its primary weapons consist of a linear gun on the right arm, a chaingun in the left arm, and can be given a turbopack for high jumping and has a large linear cannon that can be mounted on the left shoulder. The final version is known as the JAGD Type which replaces a set of smoke launchers on the sides of its head with a rocket pod similar to those mounted on the Roundfacer. *'Abitate T-10B "Blockhead":' Height: 11.78 m. Weight: 31.102 tons. Really a prototype than a production model, this version of the Blockhead sports a red paint job and appears in a group of three that surprise the Deloyer 7 team. In terms of weapons it is armed with a mag launcher which acts like a giant grenade launcher or a double barreled anti-armor rifle, a 6-tube missile launcher on the left shoulder, and a double barreled machine gun turret on the head. Future Blockheads appear as the C Type. **'Abitate T-10C "Blockhead":' When the B Type proved successful, the Federation mass-produces the C Type, and it becomes one of the main weapons used by the Federation alongside its Roundfacer units. *'Soltic H-102 "Bushman":' Height: 9.38 m. Weight: 18.951 tons. A light-weight Combat Armor originally designed for mountainous terrain. In terms of weapon it has a 6-tube bullet pod on each side of their head and a mag launcher which acts as a giant grenade launcher. The left shoulder is armed with a shield. *'Soltic H404S "Mackerel":' Height: 8.7 m. Weight: 19.917 tons. The only amphibious Combat Armor shown in the series, and is used in conjunction with the Federation's Naval Fleets and during a massive D-Day type of landing against rebel forces. In terms of weapons it has a pair of 7-tube missile launchers in the abdomen and eight anti-armor guns in each wrist due to the arms being so large they could not operate normal combat armor firearms. It was capable of swimming up to 24 knots while underwater. Third Generation *'Soltic HT-128 "Bigfoot":' Height: 11.64 m. Weight: 27.043 tons. The largest and most powerful design of the Combat Armors developed by the Federation, it is used in winter conditions high up on the Kalnock mountain range. In terms of weapons they had a double barreled anti-armor rifle, a pair of smoke dispensers on each side of the neck base, and a 6-tube rocket pod on the left side of the head. While able to contribute to rebel losses, they were are unable to defeat the Dougram. *'Hasty F4X "Ironfoot":' Height: 8.94 m. Weight: 29.963 tons. Originally a Federation design, the rebellion incorporates a number of them when an entire Federation army group switches sides during the conflict and joins the rebellion. In terms of weapons it had a linear gun on the right arm, a 9-tube missile pod on the left shoulder, and three smoke dispensers on the left side of the torso. It also goes by the nickname "Hasty". *'Abitate F35C "Blizzard Gunner":' Height: 10.368 m. Weight: 29.65 tons. Deployed late in the series, the Blizzard Gunner becomes one of the main weapons used by the Federation in the region of Kalnock. In terms of weapons it has a linear gun on the main body, a 7-tube missile pod at the top, a 30mm cannon on the left side of their front, and three smoke dispensers on each side of the body.